


Mountain Dew Marathon Gaming

by EmetoOmo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Sickfic, Vomiting, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 18:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15612444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmetoOmo/pseuds/EmetoOmo
Summary: Genji has spent all night gaming with D.Va, downing inhuman amounts of Mountain Dew through the night. By morning, the bloating inside his cyborg tummy is raging and sloshing uncomfortably. Not wanting to raise attention, he raids the fridge for some 7 Up in a vain attempt to settle it…only to find himself getting squeezed in surprise by D.Va who is thankful at least someone around there isn’t afraid to game against her.





	Mountain Dew Marathon Gaming

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine Person A feels sick to their stomach and takes it as a good idea to down a bottle of carbonated drink in an attempt to ease the nausea. Person B doesn’t know and hugs them around their waist tightly, not out of spite, but affection. Before Person A can begin to protest or push themselves away, they end up being sick over Person B.
> 
> Warning: graphic descriptions of vomit and a mention of rape threats ahead.

It was ridiculous the amount of junk food D.Va could put away. When she had said to bring his own food, Genji had just brushed it off. He could go a fairly long time without eating if he wanted to. Besides, he wasn’t feeling overly social and it was just a game. “Just one game of League of Legends,” she promised. “I  _just_  installed it, don’t make me pwn these noobs alone.”

An hour later, they were still in the very same match, milking the other team for all the experience they were worth. There was no real end to the amount of insults being tossed their way, and to be honest, they thrived on it. As it ended, d.Va handed him a bottle of Dew and smiled. “Another?”

He smiled, a true smile that he couldn’t quite remember the last time he had given. “Another.” He agreed, taking the bottle. They worked in perfect tandem with one another, largely carrying the rest of their anonymous team mates. Ranked match after ranked match, the wins just kept piling on, and Genji stopped paying attention to the amount of ‘victory Dews’ he was downing.

At some point, D.Va got up mid matched and just kicked her pants off before climbing back into her chair to sit on her knees, fully in the zone. Genji was  _safe_ , she knew well enough, and by god  _who the hell wants to game with their pants on?_ Genji had only noted her movement and then was right back to the game like it was nothing.

Genji did find it amusing how she pulled at the other’s nerves, but the moment she queued up in voice chat, she became their favorite person. She wasn’t interested in their flirts, their promises, their lewd comments, and more than once she had to wave the younger Shimada off to keep him from queuing up himself to tell them off for talking so disgustingly to her.

It wasn’t anything new to her. It was the brutal truth of being a female gamer, especially one of her caliber. Back home, she’d even had death and rape threats hurled at her daily before she became a MEKA pilot. Even after that, there were some, and while she never took a single one for granted…she knew she couldn’t show it bothered her. She would make them respect her, and fear her talent.   
  
She did not need anyone to stand up to anons on a video game for her. Especially with the system she had rigged up, the firewalls she’d painstakingly built up to protect her from the last time she was doxxed.

Never again.

Tonight was about gaming and friends, and since Genji was the  _only friend_  who was brave enough to play her anymore—even after they all had collectively agreed never to play any iteration of Starcraft against her again—it was nice to have his mostly silent subdued company while they kicked ass.

Dawn came in the form of Genji falling asleep at the keyboard, head slumped forward til his chin was nearly flush with his chest. She knew better after last time to not shake him awake. Once Genji was asleep, you let Genji sleep, or you better have serious faith in your reflexes. Instead, she grabbed a light blanket off her bed, vivid pink with a white bunny and furry as could be, to cover him up. She knew he didn’t need the assistance to regulate his temperature, but she knew he’d appreciate being treated like anyone else.

She curled up hugging her body pillow, hair down, and easily slipped off despite the massive amount of caffeine she’d had.

A wet belch woke Genji only a couple hours later, covering his mouth and swallowing profusely against the persistent flavor of bile and Mountain Dew. Only once it had settled in an uncomfortable—but stable—knot in his throat, he stood slowly and took the blanket to cover Hana with, before heading out of her room and in search of something to settle his stomach.

The younger Shimada wasn’t even remotely good at self-care, he never had been. The closest he’d ever come to self-care was nursing more alcohol to try to save himself from the inevitable hangover.  Rather than go digging through her bathroom cabinets—there were just some things women did not need a man pawing through, although tampons were  _amazing_  for bullet and other puncture wounds—he headed into the kitchen to see what she had there.

No peppermint or ginger tea, though she had a wild assortment of other teas. No plain potato chips or crackers, but plenty of Doritos and Frosted Animal Crackers. He frowned, opening the fridge, and sighing in relief as he spied a long bottle of lemonade…or Sprite as Americans called it. He wasn’t even sure it was hers…likely someone else’s they had brought over and forgotten.

 _“Mine now…”_  he thought to himself, grabbing it. There had been many times as a child that he could remember Hanzo giving him small amounts when he was sick to his stomach, and it always seemed to do the job. Couldn’t hurt, right?

He twisted the cap off, and put it straight to his scarred lips to drink and pray it did something to settle his mess. He could hear his stomach gurgling loudly, feel it churning, but the drink  _had_  to work.

“Genji?” Hana’s voice sounded from the doorway, wiping sleepy eyes. She’d managed to pull on some fuzzy bunny pajama bottoms and her slippers before she came out, her hair a little static-y. “Leaving already?”

“I should go,” he said softly, more so than normal.

Thinking he was just feeling awkward, she came over and hugged him tightly. “Thank you for gaming with me.”

He didn’t get a reply off. Her grip around him forced a loud belch from his lip, and then a sudden wetness down her back. She released him just in time for him to turn and belch up another wave of toxic bright green, the same as the fluids through his cooling tubes. Though grossed out, she couldn’t help but be momentarily distracted by the strange aesthetic property it had to see the skilled swordsman vomiting pure Mountain Dew on her white kitchen floor.

It took real restraint not to snap a picture. Not as much as one might think though, as concern set him to see him turn red in the face from it. It  _burned_  its way up, the carbonation creating more bubbles along the way. Even his nose burned from it, and he couldn’t seem to find time to catch his breath. “Oh, Genji. I’m…I’m going to touch you, okay?” She said gently, waiting for the slightest nod of his head before she came to lay a small hand against his back, the other around his middle. They were of similar height, and though she was sure she couldn’t carry him, she could at least help support his weight.

“I’m so sorry, Genji,” she whispered, rubbing his back gently as he gave an unproductive heave, followed by another belch. “You can’t go home sick like this.”

“I will be fine,” he insisted quietly, though he was embarrassed to have vomited not just all over her kitchen, but on her as well.

“Regardless…you can’t have slept long,” she said gently. “Here, sit…let me clean this up and then you can lay in my room.”

Hana reached over to pull a chair out for him and help him to sit down, before grabbing the kitchen trash can for him and putting a new bag in. “Here, just in case. I’ll only be a moment.”

There was no arguing with Hana Song once she made her mind up, and Genji was okay with that. At least this time. It felt nice to have a friend take care of him like this, instead of it being another metallic table, cold and impersonal, with another scientist staring down at him like he was more project than person. Hana made him feel human again, and that counted for everything in his book.


End file.
